burning to touch
by Evil lady X
Summary: one night a new mutant comes to bayville she's Lance's sister and knows Gambit. but she's more then just a mutant she is a pyromanaic who can't touch anyonw withoth burning them and she can out run a sliver haired demon. johnda,robby,jesstro,lanceOC
1. lighters and nick names from hell

Okay at first I was gonna do a third person point of view but then it switches to each person. Mostly Jessica thou but hay I'm writing this.

"Oh my god," says a young girl about seventeen with short blonde hair with dark roots in all back cloths as she runs down a dark ally at night, as she's running she collides with some one who curses in French. "Swamp rat are you okay?" asks a second person this ones a girl. "Um excuse me but I could use some help," says the blonde girl on the ground as she looks around for her gloves.

Jessica

"Mon' chère what happened?" asks the guy I ran into at the sound of his voice I look up. "Remy?" I ask unsure if it was my friend from so long ago. "Jessica?" he asks I nod and he holds out his hand to help me up I shrug.

"Um Remy I lost my necklace back about fifty yards back and I can't find my gloves," I say he nods and takes off his trench coat and hands it to me. "There's an extra pair of gloves in there," He says then he turns to the girl who I just noticed for the first time. She is sort of tall with short auburn hair and two white strikes in the front and pretty green eyes.

"Mon' chère I'll be right back gotta get something for petite chetron," he says as he runs off in the direction I came from. The girl gives him a questioning look.

"Um maybe I could explain," I say looking at her she just shrugs and waits for gambit. "Sorry to um bother you but could you help me look for my gloves?" I ask she nods then I remember that I left them in the bar.

"Um never mind there still at the bar," I sigh. As gambit comes running back over holding my sliver necklace. "Here let me put it on," I say as I reach for it. "Not so fast chetron first tell Remy why you where in da bar and what happened and why there's like twenty guys out looking for you," he says smiling his I am in charge smile.

"Okay so my dickhead of a brother had something to do there so he left me at the bar and says "don't look at any one or even think of touching you lighter" and well this old drunk guy started to hit on me and twenty minutes later he put his hand on my thigh so I grabbed my lighter and well next thing ya know the place is up in flames and well then cette tête de dick d'un frère du mien(1)showed up and then those jerks started to chase me so I left and well I have no idea where Lance is," I say slowly he smiles slyly and hands me a cell phone

"What you want me to call him?" I ask he nods and smiles. "Um If ah can ask a question who are you?" she as in the girl asks me I look at gambit. "I'm Jessica Alvers I'm lance's sister," I say she looks shocked. "You mean Alvers has a sister?" she asks gambit nods. "Mon' chère this is my pitié chetron," he says smiling as he hands me a pair of gloves and still won't let me have my necklace.

"What?" says the girl looking even more confused. "He said my dear this is my little kitten. I hate that nick name and you know it gambit," I say sticking out my tongue he hands me my necklace and I put it on and then glare it's a heart a shaped locket that is sliver and there's blue flame airbrusd on it so it looks like its on fire when I move. "And you wonder why I never call," I smirk using his trade mark smirk.

"Just dial his number mon' ime and tell him your fine and not half dead," he says when the girl reaches her limit. "Okay so your lance's sister and a mutant but what's your power and why are you wearing gloves?" she asks looking from me to him. "Jess is a pyromaniac she is like john but her fire is blue and She wears gloves and has to be covered because if anyone touches her there skin gets burned just like if you where to stick your hand into a fire oh and well she has supper speed and a few other dings even I don know about," he says looking at me in pity. "My skin is hot like fire because well we never figured that out but no one not even my own brother can touch me," I say as I dial the number.

"Hello Pietro's house of sin how may I help you?" asks Pietro on the other end of the phone. "Um is Lance there?" I ask unsure of who Pietro is. "Sure thing," he says then I hear. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU JESS," being screamed into the phone. "Um with gambit and…um…rouge on mistaken street ally," I say waiting for more screaming. "Be right there don't move," he says then the line go's dead.

"Well he's coming to get me like I'm ten or something," I snap and throw the phone back to Remy. "So how did you know my name?" Rouge asks looking at me again.

"Um well he only talks about all the time on the phone," I say smiling evilly. "Oh and you only talk about finding someone who can touch you like what all the time?" says Remy smiling as all sudden I fell a gust of wind and then a tall boy with white sliver hair is standing in front of me.

"Hitheremindifitakethis?" he says the grabs my sliver lighter that has blue flames on it. "Wellthankyougottabegoingbyehaygambit," he says as he turns and starts to run at supper speed. I take off the trench coat and throw it to gambit. "He took my lighter," I say as I look at them. "I'll be right back," I say as I take off after the boy at hyper speed within seconds I catch up.

"wherethehelldidyoucomefrom?" he asks as we take a left I gab hold of his shirt.

"Just stop running you jerk," I say he laughs and that just makes me even more mad. I grab hold of him and threw him up against a wall. Holding his hands above his head with one hand with the other I take my lighter back and flick it on a smile blue flame flickers.

"My baby," I say as a wall of flames surrounds us and I click my lighter shut. The wall of fire still keeping him from leavening I let go of his hands and back away. "You…stole….my….lighter," I say slowly gritting my teeth.

"Yaehsoyounerliybrokemyarm," he says rubbing his wrist. "Just lucky that I didn't fry your manhood away that is if you have manhood," I say as I hear a car screech to a halt behind me. "Jess let the flames down now," comes Lance's command I huff. "You are not my father but alright," I say as I blink and the flames are gone the second the wall of fire is gone the blonde boy runs and stands behind Lance.

"Iknewyou'dsavemeshe'samadwomen," he says pointing at me I smirk and laugh. "She's not a mad woman she's my sister," Says Lance as gambit climbs out of the jeep and throws me his trench coat. I give him an odd look.

"For da ride home chetron,' he says I nod and put the coat on as the blonde boy flips out like a baby. "Howcanshebeyoursistershetriedtokillme," he whines as rouge climbs out next and walks over to me Remy and Lance who was standing beside his jeep.

"To bad she didn't succeed I always wanted to attend your funeral," says rouge the dude with blonde hair looks hurt. "Manrougeithoughtyouwheremyfriend," he says way to fast. "Pietro dude calm down no one can understand you," says Lance I look up at the sound of the name. "You know him? Wait you answered the phone when I called Lance," I say getting a good look at him. He had on a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans on and his hair hanging in front of his blue eyes.

"Yes I know him and why where you chasing him?" asks Lance looking from me to Pietro confused. "He took Flamer," I say with a calm rage as I hold my lighter up and shoot a look at Pietro. "_Quel'enfer.._." says Lance looking at Pietro in shock. "What did you say is that French?" asks Pietro looking stunned at Lance then he looks to me.

"Yes it's French she, we speck it fluently and I said what the hell," he says looking back at me then back to Pietro. "You are so lucky she was wearing gloves and that she didn't burn your ass," says Lance smiling then he turns and kicks Pietro in the shine.

"What was that for?" Pietro snaps clutching his leg. "Never touch my sister or her lighter ever got it?" snaps Lance Pietro nods then hobbles into the jeep. "And you miss lets-burn-down-Lance's-favorite-bar in the back with speedy," snaps Lance I smirk and climb into the back sitting next to Pietro who looks pissed.

"Look at da two love birds," says Gambit as we reach the x-mansion and stop so rouge and Remy can get out. "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS," we scream at the same time as they climb out of the car. "Oui you are and non you don't have a choice," he jokes as they shut the door and head off to the door. "Can I ride up front?" I ask using my puppy dog eyes. "No as punishment for burning down the bar you have to ride back there with him," says Lance as we start on the ten minute ride to the brother hood house.

Pietro

I can't believe someone beat me at my hyper speed she was really good to. No you can't think that way Pietro she's his little sister keep a strict hate relationship here. But she doe's have pretty green eyes I noticed when she had me up against the wall earlier. "You know I really don't see a reason for why you tried to kill me," I say she glares at me with hate. "You…stole….my….lighter,' she says very slowly. "Man I'd leave her alone she only talks slow when she's ticked," says Lance as we turn into a parking lot of a grocery store. "Can I trust you two alone for twenty minutes I gotta get some food blob finished off the fridge," says Lance I nod she just huffs. "Fine just don't hurt my car," says Lance as he climbs out and heads into the store. "You know we could try to get along," I say slowly she should be happy that I'm not talking fast. God she has pretty eyes. No Pietro stop thinking about that she's his sister. Just be mean, I can't be mean she has really grate eyes thou. Oh god I'm doomed.

Jessica

"Um don't we need to drop him off," I say pointing at Pietro with distaste. "Um no seeing as I live at the same place as you," he says not so fast I think Lance's remark had something to do with that.

"No way_ Quel'enfer," I say Lance reaches behind him and smacks me. "Hay what was that for?" I ask as Peitro starts to snigger. "Watch what you say," snaps Lance. "Fine," I snap looking out my window. _

"_Um want to draw a truce?" I ask Pietro as I turn to look at him and hold out my gloved hand. He looks at me then to my hand and back. "Look ah don't bite," I say letting my accent slip a little. He smiles for a second then nods. _

"_Even thou I would really love to watch Lance yell at you some more," he says I roll my eyes but shake his hand any way just as the jeep screeches to a halt again. "Hands off my sister," says Lance as we climb out of the jeep and head towards the front door of the house. _

"_Wow now I have a new way to make his life miserable," I say smiling as we head inside a girl with short black hair stairs at me. I run over and hold out my hand. "Hi I'm Jess," I say she looks me up and down. "Wanda," she says then she looks towards Lance. _

"_Non he's not cheating on his girl-friend I'm his sister and is that a something corporate concert tee shirt?" I ask looking at her she smiles. "I think I might have a new friend," she says as she drags me to our room. _

"_Wow I'm digging the black and red," I say looking around the room in uh. "So you said non isn't that French for no?" she asks I smile and nod. "Hey if ya want I can teach ya how to curse out Pietro in French," I say smiling she nods she tolled me on our way up to our room that she is his sister. I didn't believe her but now I do. "That would be so cool," she says as the phone rings out in the hall way and Pietro runs supper speed and hands me the phone. _

"_It'sforyouit'sgambit," he says just before he runs off. "Hello gambit?" I say unsure of who to trust seeing as its pretty late. "So ave ya kissed him yet?" Asks gambit it a sappy voice. "GAMBIT YOU JERK," I scream making even Wanda flinch. "So 'e kissed you?" he says smugly. "No you moron he has not kissed me and I haven't kissed him and ah never will," I say as I hang up and throw the phone at the wail in anger. _

"_So I'm guessing that wasn't a happy talk?" Wanda asks as she using powers makes the phone Levite to us. "Non for some reason Gambit has it in his sick twisted mind that I like no make that love your brother," I say she smiles at me and shrugs._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I ask looking at her slightly not happy. "It just means if ya like him it's cool with me," she says smiling an evil I'm-gonna-fix-you-two-up smile. "No I don't lihke him I can't even touch anyone with out giving them third degree burns," I say looking down at my gloved hands. 'Well I think I know someone who you'll love," she says giving me an I'm-getting-you-a-boyfriend smile. _

"_Oh really who's that?" I say sarcastically. She looks at the ceiling. "His name is _St. John Allerdyce and he loves his lighter more then his life," she says in a joking way but to me it made perfect since.

"I might just like him then because if your brother ever touches flamer again I'll burn his sorry butt," I say she smiles at the fact that I named my lighter. "Ya know he names his lighter to and he never go's anywhere with out her," she says looking out the window.

"I think someone's already in love with him,' I say smiling she jumps at my comment. "Who?" she asks looking quit upset. "Ah think you are. You can have lighter boy I'll stick with speedy pants,' I say jokingly.

"Donewiththephone?" asks Pietro as he gushes in. did he hear me call him speedy pants?. "Um yeah here speedy pants," I say and then mentally slap myself for my slip up. "Humspeedypantsilikeitnowyourflamegirlandthanksforthephone," he says as he runs back out I slap my hand up to my forehead.

"Why me?" I ask no one inpatickulier. "Well at lest ya know he likes you flame girl," laughs Wanda as she rolls around on the floor. "_Sage-ânevous devez apprendre à fermer votre papillon de fuckin," (3)I say as I look out the window and then am hit with something soft yet hard. "Did ya just hit meh with a pillow?" I ask Wanda giving her a death glare. "No I did and again watch your moth,' says Lance from the door._

_Pietro_

_I don't know why i called her that it slipped out. If Lance finds out I am so dead. Why couldn't I just hate her? "Dude you still there?" Asks Bobby on the phone. Sure he's an x-man but he is cool no pun intended and believe it or not knows more about girls. "So it's no big deal thatI called her Flame girl right?" I ask unsure of how feel. "Dude no sweat I call jubilee jubes and I call Rouge Rougey and I'm still alive," Says Bobby on the other end I sigh I'm never gonna get over this. "Look dude I gotta go hot new recruit just walked in," says Bobby I sigh and hang up maybe this won't be to bad maybe she'll come around and come to like me. Or else Lance will beat the shit out of me._

okay i had to reput this because i wanted more french so yeah.

okay (1) is that dick head of a brother of mine.

(2) is wise ass.

pitié chetron is little kitten.

and (3) is you should learn to shut your fuckin moth

and well lance toled you that he said what the hell.

okay so are ya gonna review this time? i'm gettin lonly here so pushie the button love from

mylovetheswamprat


	2. that damn smile and those damn eyes

okay heres my disclamer. i love pyro cause he's red hot and iceman's not.( i love ice mane no one hurt me)

Jessica

"Getupyourgonnamakeuslate," says a very hyper Peitroas he pushes me off my bed and drags me up. "Why ya have ta wake me," I snap as I grab some cloths out of my bag and head to the bathroom Peitro on my heels. "Becauseit'smyturnandiwantedto," he says so fast lucky for him I to have hyper speed or I'd be beating him. "Ya know ya coulda touched my skin," l say as I slam the bathroom door and step into the shower letting the hot water run over my body.

Sadly I get out and get dressed in a short sleeve red shirt that says "tuning you out" that has a monkey with a head phones on and a pair of gothic pants with two chains wrapping around the front and back "Jess the phone's for you," says Wanda's sleepy voice threw the bath room door. "You can come in I'm dressed,' I say looking at myself in the mirror. "Here I don't know who it is," she says as she walks in and looks me up and down. "Wow you look good, ya know maybe I should have let Peitro bring you the phone," she says smiling as I put on my brown/honey colored lip gloss. "WHAT?" I scream looking at her fully.

She is wearing a long black skirt and a tight corset top that's black over that she has a red trench coat. "Yeah Peitro he wanted to bring you the phone but Lance saw him," she starts to snigger lightly. "Well at lest he didn't kill him," I say as I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I say as we walk out of the bathroom. "ITS BLOODY HELL TIME," screams a voice with a Cajun accent. I jerk it away from my ear. "Remy?" I ask slightly afraid. "Oui and why the ell did you take so long to say ello?" he screams again I roll my eyes and hold it back to my ear. "I was talking to Wanda," I say as we head to our room to ditch my dirty cloths and grab our bags and my gloves.

"Sure ya wern' kissin speedy pants," he says slyly over the phone knowing he's safe at the other end. "Jerk I should kill you," I say and then I hang up on him and throw the phone out my door and down the hall.

"Jeez Gambit ticking ya off again," asks Lane as he walks by headed to the bathroom. "WANDA how could you tell him?" I shriek as the ground starts to shake.

"You can do that to?" she asks startled. I look up in shock. "No hell I can't,' I say looking around then I run to look for Lance. I found him standing over a tall red headed boy in all black who is holding a lighter.

"Oh come on mate I just came to see the Shelia, let me and my poor lighter go. you'd never hurt a man with a lighter would ya," he says in an Australian accent I notice Wanda's cheeks turn a shade redder. "Who is this Shelia?" asks Lance looking at me I roll my eyes and walk over to the boy and hold out my hand to help him up. I had already put on my gloves. "Wanda that's ouh I'm here ta see," he says looking to her smiling and then looking away then starts to laugh an evilly insane laughter. "Um I'm just gonna go and wait in the car and Lance your coming with me," I say as I drag him out the door waving back to Wanda I mouth "Kiss him you dwit".

Peitro

Wow I saw her come out of the bathroom clean and her hair still wet. Wow she has very grate eyes. No Peitro shut up you can not like her you saw what Lance did to Pyro and he wasn't even here to see Jessica. God she has really pretty eyes just the right green the turn a sliver color when she is upset. (1) Why can't I just find some way around her maybe I could just be extra mean to her.

"Peitro man what's wrong with you,' I snap yelling just a little too loud. "Um I think you shouldn't talk to yourself that's sign numberone for being mentally insane," says a soft yet rough voice I turn to see her in all her kick ass glory. Her blonde yet blackening hair just right still a little wet her face not over burdened with make-up. Her smile shows off a little bit of her white teeth anofe of them to see she has a slight over bite but it's just a part of her. God man pull your self together she's his sister.

"Really what'sNumber two?" I ask damn why did I have to ask. "Naming annone livingobject," she says smiling damn that smile and the way she blushes and bits her bottom lip (2). "Like a lighter? Flamer," I say slowly she is the only girl that has ever made me talk slowly. "Well I am insane on some level," she says as Lance beeps the horn "Oh yeah that's why they sent me it's time to go," she says as she heads towards the car not Dearing to look at her or Lance I climb into the back and put on my headphones.

Not to long after that we got to school and head towards the doors. Lance heads off to find kitty. Blob heads to get free breakfast. Toad heads off to find Wanda and I head off to god knows where. "Wait Peitro," calls that voice I turn around to see her with her bag and her black trench coat in hand. "Um Lance was supposed to show me to my classes but he sort of left. So could you? It won't take long we could even use hyper speed if ya want," she says looking up at me with that damned smile. And green eyes.

"Um sure want me to hold your bag wail ya put on your coat?" I ask she nods and hands me her bag as we head to our first class (they have all but two classes together) she pulls on her black coat which makes her even more beautiful.

"Yo what's up?" calls Bobby as he runs over damn him on timing. 'Nothingjusthelpingjessgettoherclasses," I reply he looks at her and smiles at me. Then he walks closer to her. "Hi I'm Bobby," he says holding out his hand and flashing her his smile not the evil one just his I'll-never-do-any-worng smile. That really is evil. "Not gonna fall for it," She says waving away his hand and she takes her bag back and throws it over her shoulder.

"What do I look that evil," he asks backing up a bit after I glare at him. "Rouge warned me about you Peitro want to race?" she asks smiling I nod and look at my watch. "Not right now or we'll be late sorry how about after?" I ask Bobby's eyes are wide at me talking slowly. "Sure and nice outfit," she says as she walks over to Rouge they have the same classes. I look down at my black pants and then my white shirt long sleeve seeing as its winter well almost spring. "I-love-her," I say as she smiles at me.

Jess

"I don't know he's really sweet," I say as we all head to class. Rouge rolls her eyes. "Let me guess he had you aht hello?" asks Rouge Wanda sniggers at her comment. "Of you have something to add to that Shelia?" I ask she go's a shade of red and looks away. "Just as I thought," I say as we reach the class room I take the seat with my name on it. Right beside Peitro himself. He smiles I know I blushed because I here Rouge humming somthing that sounds like "Peitro and Jess sittin in a tree" from three seats over I grab my cell phone and text her.

_**Flame-lover**_

So what's so funny?

_**Touch-and-die**_

Nothing but speedy pants was talking to Bobby

Pretty late last night. Guess about who

_**Flame-lover**_

How would you know?

_**Touch-and-die**_

Because Bobby tells me everything.

That boy loves me

_**Flame-lover**_

What about Gambit?

_**Touch-and-die**_

We decided that we worked better as friends

Plus Bobby is more mature.

_**Flame-lover**_

Hahahahahaha

Yeah and I'm supper girl.

But maybe that's a good thing.

_**Touch-and-die**_

I think your right I was just a game to Remy but

Bobby seems to like me just because.

_**Scarlet-witch**_

Um you do know ya sent those to all your contacts

Right?

_**Need-for-speed**_

Yeah and no offence but your boy-friends dead

As of now. For telling you about our

talk that was never ment to leave his mouth.

_**Touch-and-die**_

He's not my boy-friend yet

Sage-âne

_**Need-for-speed**_

Is that French?

_**Touch-and-die**_

Yes it means wise ass

Jess tolled me this morning.

_**Need-for-speed**_

Doesn't matter your dear Bobby

Is still dead meat

_**Freeze-me-please**_

Hay I can't help that I love her

Plus she threatened to french me.

_**Flame-lover**_

But wouldn't you like that?

_**Freeze-me-please**_

Not the kiss. The attack.

_**Need-for-speed**_

Say no more.

_**Flame-lover**_

You mean the one where she pours

shryp on you then sticks french toast to your baody

and then locks you in a room with sabertooth?

_**Freeze-me-please**_

yes no more asking i'm touchy about

who I let pour things on me

_**Scarlet-witch**_

So seeing as we're not listing to the

Teacher did you see John this morning?

And why's Lance acting like that?

_**Flame-lover**_

Yes way hot no pun and he is just

Protective since my last boy friend dumped me.

_**Freeze-me-please**_

Why would any one dump you?

_**Flame-lover**_

Because I can't touch or kiss him. And he

Wanted more then a hug.

_**Kissing-my-lighter**_

Why that jerk I otta light him. Oh

And thanks saying I looked hot love.

_**Touch-and-die**_

Who the hell are you?

_**Kissing-my-lighter**_

John or Pyro as you might prefer.

_**Flame-lover**_

Look I think we should stop and

Listen to the teacher for once.

_**Freeze-me-please**_

Bye Yo, bye Rougey

_**Touch-and-die**_

Bye guys and bye Bobby.

_**Kissing-my-lighter**_

Bye all, bye love.

_**Scarlet-witch**_

Bye guys, bye Pyro.

_**Need-for-speed**_

Bye guys, bye flame girl

we still on for after school?

_**Flame-lover**_

Bye all, bye speedy pants

yep as long as you don't french me

tha attack.

_**Need-for-speed**_

no worrys well bye.

Wanda

Oh my god he called my love twice. And he came to see me this morning to see how I was feeling. He must really be a good guy at heart I think I might love him. Now all I have to do is hock up Peitro and Jess then Rouge and Bobby or someone I knew the Gambit thing wouldn't last long. He always flirted with girls around her.

I think somewhere in her heart she knew they wouldn't work. And now Bobby's chasing her she really likes him. The again she liked Scott to but that is just plane stupid to like that jerk oh and that Jean Grey she really has to go I can't stand her. So now I've got to help my friends and myself. Why is life so hard? Jess and Rouge can't touch the ones they love. Peitro can't stay still long anofe to breath. Bobby can't keep his ice to himself. My life is getting hectic.

John

Yes I got her to talk to me I'm bloody gonna get a date with her.

Now just how to ask her out. Maybe over a candle light no John only you think fire is attractive. How just how am I gonna get her. Maybe Gambit can help. I'll have to go talk to him later. Right now I'm in bloody French class. Damn school to hell with it. Why did I want ta come back any way? Yes that's right Johnny you came back for that scarlet witch over in math 101. god she has pretty eyes they shine just so red when she's mad and then blue when she's upset. I went to check on her this morning I couldn't help it I just had to after what happened to her I had to.

Bobby

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Rouge likes me Rouge likes me Rouge likes me

Those thoughts ran threw my mind all day I never quit thinking them even when I ran Scotts car into a tree. Yeah he didn't like that. Any way I'm so happy I don't think I'll ever look at another girl.

Rouge

I like Bobby I never thought I'd say or type those words as it was. But I said typed them and they are the truth I like him I really do and I think he likes me. I almost pissed myself when he ran Scotts car into that tree after that they put him in the back seat with me. Man was I happy he held my hand gloved hand all the way home. I saw Scott watching us I didn't really care I even snuggled up and let him put his arms around me. I am so happy right now.

Peitro

I walked Jess home instead of us riding home we walked and then raced the rest of the way I let her win and she knew she wasn't happy about that so I played her at a game of cards and she still won. "I'm just a gifted card player speedy pants," she said before she headed up to bed. I called Bobby who only talked about Rouge then I called my dad he didn't even pick up. And ya know what for once I'm not upset he could be dead for all I know. And I don't really care. Well I've gotta go and watch her sleep.

Jessica

I know he comes in to watch me sleep I felt the gust of wind against my face and I smiled at the thought. Wanda talked in her sleep again the same old same old. "Pyro….John…..mother no," and on and on. I can't wait till I get up the guts to ask him out. But wait the whole can't touch him thing so I guess I'll have to just let these feelings go. Not to add that Lance might kill him if he knew. Oh god I'm doomed.

okay i reused wise ass. but thats it thanks to my first reviewer. you know who you are. thanks and i know i said romy but its more robby. it just fit. but again i'll say i love a good johnda. doe's anyone know who the new carecters for the new movie are?anyway gotta go another chapter tomarrow hopfully. bye and check out my two new fics "when things change" a harry potter one and"Pyro and Pyra" unless anyone can come up with a bettercode name. oh and b.t.w Jess's code name is NOT flame girl thats just a nick name her code name is Blue flame. (1) my eyes turn a sliver color when i'm upset really upset. (2) i do the lip bitting thing my friend says it looks cute basicluy the carecter is me. bye for now


	3. my little punk ass angle

(Jessica)

"Come on Wanda please?" I ask begging her to let me borrow her combat boots. "No it's sick I just don't share shoes," she says as she laces up her blood red boots. "Come on I have no clean shoes," I whine I got mine all muddy yesterday on my and Pietro's walk home. Okay so I might have over reacted about my feelings for him. No shitting me I like him. "Well then you shouldn't have gone threw the mud," she says as she gets up and walks out I look around my new room for another pair of shoes.

"Um Shelia I might be wrong but arn' you supposed to sleep on the bed not under?" asks Pyro's voice I am at this second laying under my bed looking for shoes. "Ahm looking for meh shoes," I say letting my accent slip. As I roll out from under my bed. "Well mate I don't think you'll be finen' any down there," he says smiling as he sits down on Wanda's bed and lays down his head on her pillow.

"Um mate I wouldn't be doing that if I where you," I say giving up on finding any shoes. I sit down on my own bed. "Why is that Shelia?" he asks as Wanda walks back into my room I point to Pyro and she screams. "Pyro off my bed now," and he fly's into the air and out of the window. I here him fall into the bush out side the kitchen door.

"That's why mate," I say as I shut the window. "So you like ta love tuff love I like that," was his muffled reply. "He is so annoying sometimes," she says as she throws her self onto her bed. "Oh really is that why you kept on mumbling his name in your sleep?" I ask jumping out of the way as a side table is thrown at me. "Hay," I say she just sniggers the same snigger as her brother. I laugh she glares.

"What?" she asks as Peitro walks in and throws me the phone. "Foryouit'sBobby," he says I look at him in an odd way. "Don't ask he just said he needed to talk to you well I gotta go,' he says then he rushes out. "Um hello?" I say Wanda has left to probly to go find her Aussie lover.

"Hay look doe's Rouge really like me?" he asks way to fast. "Um yes," I say again looking for my shoes again. "Well ok," he says I think he's probly doing a happy dance.

"Hay ya know that guy John right?" I ask again giving up hope so I head to the kitchen to get breakfast I see Wanda and Pyro in the back yard playing with fire. Blob and toad are in the living room watching TV with Lance. "Yeah he lives with us at the mansion why?" he asks.

"Well I want to get him and Wanda together but they seem to have an uneasy silence followed by her nearly killing him and him saying something stupid," I say smiling at my brilliance.

"Yeah I think your right how about that how about we meet later you me and Rouge and Peitro and we plane something fun," says Bobby as I pour milk into a cup and sit on the counter. "Cool how about at the park I love the park," I say as Peitro walks in smiling and takes a slice of pizza. "Okay I'll drag Rouge along and if she drains me of my power then I blame you," he says as we hang up.

"You and me have a date at the park," I say as he sits down beside me. "W..we do?" he asks looking about to piss himself. "Yeah with Rouge and Bobby to get your sister and Pyro together," I say saving my sorry ass. "Sure as long as I get to kill him if he breaks her heart," he says watching as Wanda pushes Pyro into the old nasty green slime covered pool.(1).

"Get in line," I say as Wanda walks back inside followed by a wet dripping sliming Pyro. "She loves me I know she doe's," says Pyro. Wanda rolls her eyes and takes a slice of pizza. "Whatever love," says John as he to grabs a slice of pizza.

"Yo baby cakes,' says toad as he hopes in and try's to kiss Wanda. Well he then fly's out the back door into the same pool. "Hay Jess what's our plane today?" asks Wanda scooting away from Pyro. "Um me and Peitro are meeting Rouge and Bobby at the park," I say she smiles an evil your-going-out-with-my-brother smile and nods. "So love what are we doin?" asks Pyro.

'There is no we or would you like to join toad for a swim?" she says pointing to where toad was kickin it back in the slim. "No thanks I like my body just the way it is, almost dry and green," he says every one but Wanda laughs. "Oh Shelia ya was lookin for ya shoes right?" he asks I nod again realizing that I can't go to the park with out shoes. "Jus grab me extra pair outta me car and you'll be fine," he says I jump up and run over to him I throw my arms around him. "Thank you thank you thank you," I say over and over and over.

Peitro)

She said date but she meant hang out but she still said date. So know we're headed to the park. "Sowhattimearetheymeetingus?" I ask as we take a seat on a bench. "Um they should be here any minute," she says looking anywhere but at me. I know she knows about me watching her and I know it screams stalker. "Um your coats ringing," I say she smiles and takes out her phone. "Yah new text," she says and hits a key just as mine starts to ring same text.

_**Touch-and-die**_

Sorry taking so long Bobby tripped on the way

Out and froze jeans car then we for fun froze Scott's car.

Then we had to run the rest of the way and Ice boy needs to rest

Be there in ten.

_**Freeze-me-please**_

It's her fault she's the one who tripped me.

"Wow they have a grate thing going there huh?" she asks looking at me. I nod as we both get another text.

_**Scarlet-witch**_

Save me toad won't quit following me

_**Flame-lover**_

Where's Aussie boy?

_**Scarlet-witch**_

Probly setting my house on fire.

**_Flame-lover_**

Sorry no can save gotta go by.

(Bobby)

"Hay sorry we're late what did we miss?" I ask as Rouge and I plop onto the bench beside them. "Nothing really just toad bugging Wanda," says Jess I smile and look past all the drama of every day life and to, wait did Rouge just say sex.

"Yep that's why Pyro follows her around a lot to keep her safe," she finishes her sermon. "Wait did you say sex?" I ask again this time out loud.

"Yes Bobby I did I was telling them why Pyro keeps on coming to check on Wanda," says my little punk ass angle. "And why again," I say she rolls her eyes and leans close.

"Because some guys cornered her last week and tried to force her to have sex ya know rape her and the John showed up and helped her out so now he keeps checking up on her," she says more slowly I want kiss her but we haven't even gone on a date.

"Would yall mind a fifth input on why mon' friend is following the dark one?" asks a Gambit as he comes walking over. Damn home realer. "Sure why?" asks Rouge as she grabs my hand I most have looked shocked because she leaned over and whispers. "This is as far as you getting right now. Kiss me and your dead even if my powers don't kill ya first,"

"Sure anything," I mumble as the jerk sits down. "He tolled me last night dat he's been liking Wanda a long time. He just couldn't bring emself to talk to er. In Remy's view e' really doe's like her," he says damn him and his stupid third person talk.

"Thanks but we sorta are on a double date thype thing so leave," says Rouge I smile as Remy walks away put out. "You owe us big time," says Jess Peitro nods I just lose myself in her green globes of beauty. "Um Bobby can ya not stair at meh like that your scarein meh," she says as we form a plane. "Anything for my little punk ass angle," I say softly so only I can hear but judging by the way she's blushing she heard me.

(Rouge)

"So we get them to gather then what?" I ask them still holding Bobby's hand. "Well then we have to get Lance a girl-friend," says Jess I look up at her. "Lance is datin my friend Kitty," I say. She gives me a odd look. "He said they broke up last week," she says I rethink this whole thing kitty did come home a little pissed the other day but she didn't say any thing. Just then we all start to buzz. "Shall we?" I ask as we all check our cell phones.

_**Scarlet-witch**_

If you all don't get me there's not gonna be a toad any more of and

Pyro wants to burn down the pool shed HELP

"Should we help her?" I ask they nod and so we then head off to the brother hood. On our way there I stop Kitty sitting under a tree with Kurt and they where smiling and talking looking just the way I've wanted for a long time. "They make such a cute couple," I say as we head down a dirt path to the house.

(Wanda)

Grate just grate the guy I have a crush on wants to burn down where I live that will be something good to tell the grand kids "yes grandpa burnt down grandmas house so she fell in love with him" oh god I so did not just think that. Oh god now toads found me.

"Hay ya baby cakes what ya donning?" he asks I sigh then throw him against the wall and grab Pyro's arm and drag him out of the house. "Whats wrong luv?" he asks when I stop walking.

"You, toad every thing," I say he gets a hurt look then takes out his lighter and makes a cute little teddy bear of fire. "Thanks that helped," I say sarcasticly as the bear turns into my dad then more flames make a simi truck that runs him over. I laugh I didn't even know I could not a snigger a laugh.

"See I new I could make ya laugh luv," he says sitting down beside me on the grass. "Sure but that was funny," I say as he scoots closer I scoot away. "Sorry luv didn't mean ta make ya unconfertable," he says as he scoots back I scoot closer this time. "John if I tell ya something you promis you wont tell anyone?" I aask he nods and then puts his arm around my sholder I don't push him away instead I sart my story.

"Wow that's deep luv," he says as he rubs my back I start to hold back the tears but they come any way. "Just let to flow let the tears flow," he says nice and soothingly. "Um..guys do you mind if we join you?" asks Jess from behind us. "Wandaareyoucrying?" asks Peitro as he runs to my side. I push him back. "I'm fine I just need time," I say he nods as the others sit down around us. "So is toad dead now?" asks Bobby I smile weakly and shrug. "No just unconsish," I say they all laugh. And John holds onto me tighter then ever and right now I think every things okay.

(Pyro)

I never knew how much she'd been threw till now. She tolled me about when she got her powers and how her dad locked her up in a crazy frame. And how she can't remember her mom or most of her chilled hood. I never knew and here I am following her around and asking if I can burn her house down which would be really fun mind you but that's getting off the subject. Now here I am holding gods grate gift to earth in my arms wail she cry's her eyes out. If only there was something I could do. Well I could say the thing I've wanted to say for so long but no because it'll seem that I'm only trying to seduce her. Damn my old ways. But holding her feels so right.

(Lance)

So now I'm alone with no one. Sure I've got Jess and my friends but I don't have a girl friend since I ended it with kitty. "Um…Lance can we talk?" asks Jess's voice threw my door I just grunt a responece. "Look I know you feel bad now but maybe its for the best," she says as she sits on my bed I'm sitting on my window seat looking out at the sun and I see Bobby and Rouge dancing and singing . Wail Wanda and Pyro just sit on the picnic table talking.

Peitro is playing with Rhane the girl who turns into a wolf. "For the best? Wait you think she dumped me I dumped her I knew she liked the blue boy so I did the nice thing and broke up," I say as I get up and head to the door. "Plus now I have more time to go to the music store instead of shoe shoping," I say smiling she gets her evil I'm-gonna-fix-you-up grin.

"No, no fixing me up," I say she looks slightly put out. "Fine any way why I came up is Rouge and Rhane invited me and Wanda to a sleep over and can I go please?" she begs with her puppy dog eyes. "Fine but if anything happens just go to see uncle Charles," I say she nods smiling.

"Oh and a friend of mine from north carolina is coming down next weekend so can ya try to have the place looking nice?" she asks/says as she heads down the hall. "Who? which friend?" I ask knowing some of her friends are crazy. "I'll never tell," was her reply as she headed out to get the other girls and John and Bobby. "Oh this is not going to be good," I say watching them wave as they start to walk to the mansion.

disclamer(monkeys sing and babuns swing but i still don't own x-men if i did i'd be making out with the guy who played pyro in the movie)

(Jess)

"Okay so now all we have to do is fix Lance up," says Wanda as Rouge pulls into the x-mansion drive way. "No problem there one of my best friends from north Carolina is coming done and Lance hasn't seen her in years it'll be love at first fight," I say they look at me oddly as we park and climb out. "Don't you mean sight?" asks Wanda as she's helped out by Pyro. "No fight they hate each other," I say remembering the last time they had been in the same room.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_**No you're a jerk," said Felix as she threw Lance a look filled with hate. "No you're a jerk Felix freak," he snapped back she just glared at him and stuck out her tongue at him. The ground started to trimble. That was the day Lance got his powers and Felix and me got ours that same day. She threw a cookie at his head that exploded on impact. Her full name is Felix Lebeau she is Remy's little sister and my best friend. "Oh my god did I do that?" she asked jumping up and checking to make sure he's not dead. "what do yo think sher lock," snapped lance.**_

"Well not that that wasn't a interesting story but we're here," says Rogue as we all climb out of the jeep and head inside. we get stoped bye a suruffy looking man. "Logan?" I scream more then ask as I throw my srms around the man. "Jessica what the hell are you doing here?" he asks I smile. "Came to see Lance and decided to stay a wail," I say smiling as the proffessor weels into the living room.

"It's good to have you back," he says smiling I nod insted of throwing mtself at him. "So how long ya stayin kid?" asks Logan smiling at me. "As long as the brother hood dosn't throw me out and uncle Charles dosn't decide that I need more training to control my powers I'm yours," I say as he finaily lets me go. "So forever?" he says jokeing I shrug. "As always your wellcome as long as you'd like to stay," says uncle Charles in his misty voice. "Thanks," I mumble as we (as in the girls sorry guys) head up to Rouge and kitty's room.

"So we get them togather but how?" asks Wanda Rogue nods they are listing to my plane to get toad togather with some one so he'll leave Wanda alone. "Thats the problem I haaven't a freakin clue as to who would like him," I say as a girls with dark brown hair and green eyes walks in. "Likes who?" she asks looking at me then at Wanda who waves at the girl. "Jess this is X23 or Laura if you like," says Wanda as Kitty walks threw the wall and slump on to her bed. "Likes who," she asks again looking slightly ticked that we haven't answered.

"Um todd ya know toad," I say she looks up at the sound of the name then blushes and mumbles about haveing to change her cloths. "I think X23 likes Toad," I say every one's jaws drop and stair at the bath room door.

"Ya know I think your right," says Kitty as X23 walks back into the room waering a pair of baggy pajama pants and a black tank top. "I heared every word you said and drop it kay," she says in a if-you-want-to-live-past-tomarrow voice. "So your Logans kid right?" I ask having seen Logan use that look alot. "Yes and no, so why are you trying to fix up Todd?" she asks looking at every one. "Well you see he fallows Wanda so she can't go out with Pyro unless we find a girl to date Todd," I say she nods then looks at me. "I'll do it," she says and sits down on her bed. "What?" we all ask she shrugs. "I said I'll do it," and we droped it at that. "Okay so the toad issue is over when will your friend Felix get here?" asks Wanda as she picks at her nails.

"Who's Felix?" asks Kitty looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Um my friend from back home who we're fixing Lance up with," I say she shrugs and go's back to her reading. "So how do we get your friend to agree to go out with Lance?" asks Wanda who was doodiling a picture of flames.

"No we don't have to she likes him any ways we just have to get them to be in the same room for more then five minutes with out killing each other," I say as I run my hand threw my hair.

okay so there go's what you think? i'm like it alot more then i did before next chapter will have more french. and well the plot will come out. by the way Felix's code name is "Spit fire" and will be in the next chapter.

thanks givin to 'Swamp rats chere'


End file.
